Agricultural products, such as hay, are often baled for storage, handling and transportation. The bales may be arranged in stacks where the bales are arranged vertically with respect to the ground. The bales are usually large in size, such as approximately four feet across, four feet high and eight feet long and weighing approximately one ton each, although the bales may be larger or smaller. Larger bales reduce the time previously required to produce and handle the individual bales. However, some larger bales are much too heavy to permit manual gathering, stacking and feeding, and over time the stacks of bales may lean somewhat or otherwise become unstable.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards improved apparatus and methods of handling bales of agricultural products.